Draco's Guard
by TheCISL23
Summary: Naruto was given a mission: Protect and guard Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy is having a major head ache.<p>

He had been busy these past few days and only until now that he was able to take a break from the hell of things his Master is ordering him to do. It was terrible but there's nothing much that Lucius can do about it. He'd be dead before he can even protest a single word.

That was the very reason why he was seated with a Firewhiskey by his side. People need to take a break once in a while and Lucius definitely needed his. Getting a long swig, he thought back to what was bothering him. He groaned as he remembered.

The Dark Lord was getting restless and was eagerly awaiting the downfall of Albus Dumbledore. But that's not the matter concerning Lucius Malfoy. He couldn't care less as to what would happen to his Dark Lord 's evil plan victim. He's more preoccupied by the evil plan's executioner...which would be his only son, Draco. It was decided by the Dark Lord himself and Lucius is feeling a lot helpless right now.

Heaving a deep sigh, he sat straight up on his chair. He was alone right now, wallowing on his worries. He stared at the raging fire on the fireplace with distraught feelings.

The fire casted eerie shadows to his disgruntled face, the bags under his eyes were getting darker with each passing day from lack of sleep. He unconsciously scratched his messy long hair. It also has been a while since he took a shave. To sum it all, he wasn't a pleasant sight to see right now.

He didn't want the Dark Lord involving his family let alone his son. But there's no way escaping his current situation except, perhaps, death. He shuddered at the thought. How he wished he never knew the Dark Lord. How he wished he'd never joined the Dark Side. It was a mistake from when he was still young. Now, he was suffering the consequences.

Oh, how he wished that there would be something to protect them even if it would only save his son..

Suddenly, a loud CLACK resounded throughout the room.

Lucius gasped, quickly looking around the room for any kind of threat only to find a compartment has been opened at the top of the fireplace. He gingerly went near and looked what the compartment revealed: a small notebook.

He rubbed his eyes. He couldn't be sure if this was the cause of the Firewhiskey or his desperation that finally made him mental or both. But then again, it's there, plain as day.

The notebook was considerably old. It was battered in many places and the pages were decorated by aged brown blots. It had a fancy design on the front along with a title that Lucius cannot work out. It was probably a foreign language from the east, he thought as he inspected the notebook. Flipping the pages, he discovered with great surprise that the notebook belongs to his great grandparent, Grandpa Malus. Flipping more, the notebook was written in a different language just like the title.

Grandpa Malus had already died a long time ago but even though he still remembered the old man. Lucius had always considered him as unpleasant and a bit off in the head when he was still a kid. The old man kept on going about things that people wouldn't understand. People say when he was young, Grandpa Malus was a genius. Lucius highly doubted it. A genius wouldn't be spouting nonsense about _Joot Sue_ or _shin-o'-bee_. He's more demented than genius, considering his personality and all. Even though wizened with age, he is not a pleasant person to cross. Lucius was absolutely certain of that fact.

Muttering a translation spell, Lucius was able to read the book. And as he did, he's getting more bewildered by the page. His eyes are getting bigger and a mixture of expressions kept fluttering on his face as he kept on reading. When he was finished, he was breathing heavily and his head was pounding. He couldn't believe it. _Is this it? Is this really it? If what is written in this notebook true, then this could be the answer to his problems._

As he calmed himself, he vaguely remembered what his great grandfather said.

_"Insolent brat! What are you doing here?" _

_"N-nothing sir. I-I just came to inform you that father asks your presence.."_

_Grandpa Malus grunted. "What does he need now?"_

_Lucius didn't answer but instead asked his Grandpa a question that has been bugging him for ages._

_"What is so special of this room, sir?"_

_"Special, you say?" Grandpa Malus cackled. "This room listens and hears the occupant's worries and doubts. And if the old magic that resides here deems you worthy, it will help you."_

_Lucius eyes widened and took note of that piece of information._

_"Tell Abraxus that I'll be there shortly. Now leave me be!"_

_Lucius didn't need to be told twice._

That was particularly the reason he was here in the first place. Good thing, he shared that to his dear, little Lucius.

He smiled. The old coot wasn't _that_ bad after all.

* * *

><p>After days of studying the notebook thoroughly, Lucius decided to take his plan into action. He discovered a chant that will open a portal to the world that the notebook was talking vividly about. The notebook, unbelievably, was talking about a world of shinobis (oh, so that was the spelling) or ninjas as he painstakingly researched about. Grandpa Malus had described them as superior beings with a different type of magic inside their bodies. He had described in the book his encounter of them and him mistakenly pissing off a shinobi in which Lucius wasn't very surprised of. After all, Grandpa Malus had a different way of dealing with words. He read that after Grandpa Malus involved himself in an argument, the aftermath wasn't exactly pretty. Furthermore, he was also left dangling in the tree. Oh, how he'd love to see the sight.<p>

The chant required a full moon and a kind of special incense. He had waited for the full moon which was a week away from when he discovered the notebook while preparing the incense. The incense was very tricky and he had spent quite an amount of money on it as its ingredients required unicorn hair, phoenix claws and other parts of magical beings that Lucius didn't care to remember. He was indeed very tempted to ask Severus to do it for him as his old friend was definitely a genius in potion-making. But in fear of him being suspicious and reporting to the Dark Lord, he didn't dare as so much mention a word about it in front of him. He can only wish for his hard work and hard-earned (really?) money to pay off.

Now it was already midnight and Draco and Narcissa were asleep. He had also finished his Dark Lord's orders. The full moon shone overhead. It was now or never.

He had set up his things and incense at the highest tower of his manor. There were about six windows surrounding the room. All were big and all were currently open, allowing the eerie moonlight to pour over the room. An occasional breeze would swish his cloak.

Lucius had prepared himself for this night. He had shaved and combed his long blond hair for the counter he soon would be having. He had muttered a spell to keep perfume from wearing off his clothes. He had to be presentable, of course! Though, indeed, the wizard's definition of being presentable was far more lavish and extravagant than any normal human being. But even with his preparations, he couldn't keep himself from being pale. Paler than usual.

A howl was heard from afar. He was slightly startled. Truly, this night Lucius felt very jumpy.

Hell with it, he thought. This could be our only chance of survival. There's no backing out now.

Gathering his nerves, he lit the incense and started the chant. All throughout the ritual, he was swishing his wand as instructed by the notebook. After about five minutes reciting the chant, Lucius was starting to doubt it. Grandpa Malus must be an old coot after all, he thought grimly.

But just as soon as he started to doubt, foreign magic started to form in front of him. It was moving in a circle motion like a whirlpool. Swirling and swirling endlessly of blue and green energy. It started to grow bigger and bigger. Lucius didn't stop chanting until the portal was big enough to fit a man.

"This is it," he muttered. And off in a dive he goes.

* * *

><p>The feeling as he travelled through the portal, Lucius discovered, was the same as Apparating though longer. As he arrived, he landed face first and a mutter of "should have dived more elegantly" could be heard from the man as he struggled to upright himself.<p>

Dusting his robes, the blonde man looked around himself. He was stunned to see that he was surrounded by nature and trees so big that they covered the sky. Grass was abundant on the ground and a buzzing sound of cicadas can be heard from every direction.

_Was there some kind of mistake? _And for one wild moment, Lucius panicked. _I'm supposed to see a village right now._

_What if i can't contact any people?_ All sorts of thoughts whirled around his head. _Where can I get help? What if I can't accomplish something out of this? What would happen?_

"Stop!" he commanded himself. Lucius knew that there's nothing to gain from panicking. He forced himself to breathe in and out.

He went through his plan again. He needed to get to a village. A shinobi village. Then, he'll ask for service from the village's leader. Then, he'll see how things will turn out after that.

He hurriedly pulled the notebook from inside his cloak and went to the page where a map was drawn. But the thing is, he started to realize, he doesn't know where he is at all. He stared at the map stupidly.

_Oh well, I'll need to ask people for that._

He started to trudge a rough path and for a while he was managing quite well until, that is, his long cloak was caught by a thorny bush. Lucius, being quite the elegant man that he was, pulled his cloak elegantly but it didn't quite follow his wishes. He tried again and failed again. Annoyed and forgetting all elegance, he pulled his cloak long and hard. Unfortunately, on the process as the cloak was released, he suffered an inelegant fall.

An inelegant fall on top of a body.

As his brain processed that bit of information, he stood up and managed not to scream. You'd think that Lucius Malfoy would be used to death by now being a Death Eater and all. But no sir! No, he's not. One of the reasons he hated serving the Dark Lord was because of death and him forcing Lucius to do heinous crimes.

He looked closely at the body and realized much to his relief, that it was not dead. The body belonged to a boy with blonde hair much like his own only a bit to the yellow side and a little too spiky. He was also about the same age as Draco which would be around 14 to 15 years old. He had odd markings to his face much like whiskers. The boy was wearing a tracksuit with orange (he crinkled his nose at this) as the dominant colour and black extending from his upper shoulders to his sleeves.

There are times when you suddenly don't know what to do and _poof!_ you go off right ahead and do something(1). Unfortunately for Lucius, this was what happened to him. For a minute, he was staring. The next minute, he was poking the boy's cheek with his wand when somehow it went to poke his nose when the boy rolled to his side.

And being like any normal sleeping being, anyone with a stick up his nose would soon wake up yelling. The words that came off the other blonde's mouth were something foreign but it wouldn't take a stupid person to know that it was a something unpleasant. Judging from the tone and the rude gesture and all.

Lucius Malfoy fell back as he stared at the boy. He was startled to see the boy had bright blue eyes, much like the colour of the skies.

The boy stared at him, suddenly wary. His hand was touching the pouch that was on his leg.

Quickly, he took a translation charm that was hidden on his cloak and put it on. He saw the boy tensed with his actions.

"Don't worry; I won't do anything to harm you."

He said this in a very arrogant tone. It's almost as if he never really poked a stick up his nose. The boy regarded him and suddenly remembered what woke him.

"Old man! How could you poke a stick up a sleeping person's nose! Who are you, anyway? What are you doing here? Are you an enemy? What do you want from me?"

The boy said this all in one breath. A feat that Lucius thought was impossible. Then, his mind slowly caught on what the boy had called. He felt affronted. This boy clearly needs some manners but Lucius wouldn't chastise him just yet. He might help him.

"For your information, I am not an old man. But anyhow, do you know any near shinobi village around here?"

At Lucius' question, the boy had tensed. He had crouched and his hand was again touching the pouch that was in his leg. He idly wondered what could have been inside the pouch. _It could be a wand_, he thought.

"What do you want old man? What do you want with a shinobi village?," he said in a wary tone.

"I-I wish to speak of the leader," he said rather reluctantly. He wondered if he could trust this boy. The boy didn't look like a threat but Lucius can make out the tense actions and the wary tone that the boy had used. "I require of his services."

The boy regarded him again as if sizing him up. Lucius became annoyed and was about to reprimand the boy when he cut in.

"The nearest shinobi village would be Konohagakure no Sato," the boy said as he stood up. The boy clearly deemed him as a harmless man. "So you're one of those people who requests for missions, right?"

Lucius nodded in agreement, glad to know that there is a near shinobi village and it seemed as if the boy knows what he is talking about. He started to follow the boy as he was presumably helping Lucius to get to the shinobi village.

"But what are you doing here, old man? The road is quite far back. And really, poking sticks up a person's nose?" he scowled at him. "What the hell was that for?"

"I was simply lost. I am not quite familiar with the place. I came from a land far away," he said, cooking up an excuse and blatantly ignoring the question about poking sticks and noses. He was also about to correct the boy about the stick being a wand but quickly shut himself up. The boy was obviously not familiar with wizards. Come to think of it, does anybody around here know that wizards exist?

He was left to his musings while following the blonde boy to a wide trodden path. The boy seems very familiar with the place. He asked the boy if he was from the shinobi village.

"Yes, I am. I live there!" the boy said with a bright a smile. The boy then proceeded talking how great the village was nonstop much to the Death Eater's chagrin. The orange clad boy could talk really loud and fast. Really.

_Great_, he thought. _I'm stuck with a noisy one_. He was almost tempted to take off the translation charm. _Oh well, I can't do that just yet. He's important right now._ But then, he realized, if he did take off the translation charm, he would still hear the loudmouth although he'd be talking gibberish and that exactly won't help. The wizard sighed. _I hope the village is nearer than I thought it is._

Finally they were nearing the gates, much to Lucius' relief. The gates were quite big and strong-looking.

"We're here!" the boy exclaimed and was all too eager to enter. Lucius had to hurry to keep up with the boy. He saw that the said person was talking to someone and had greeted them.

He saw that there are two guards at the gate. One guard had a bandage across his face and the other was wearing a bandanna with a metal plate with what looked like a leaf insigne. They had greeted the boy back and turned warily at the unknown person that was Lucius.

"Ah, Kotetsu! This person here wants to talk to obaa-chan(2)," he caught the noisy brat saying.

"For missions," the bandaged person replied knowingly. "I see."

"Well then, I'll leave it to you." the whiskered boy exclaimed. "Man, I'm hungry!"

He then turned to Lucius. "Ja!"

Before Lucius could reply, the boy had already vanished. Before Lucius could figure what had happened, he was motioned by Kotetsu to follow him.

* * *

><p>The way to the Hokage's office (as what had Kotetsu called) was a quite a blur to Lucius Malfoy. His brain couldn't take his surroundings all at once. The village was quite lively with occasional people jumping on roofs. Lucius' eyes had nearly popped out of his head when he saw someone doing this and he realized that this must have been the power that shinobis have. But Lucius has yet to see what the extent of shinobi powers are.<p>

He was led to an office where he was interrogated by masked men who called themselves Anboo though it didn't make much sense to him. Grandpa Malus didn't include this tidbit of information in his little notebook. He was about to ask what an Anboo is when he stopped himself. He doesn't like to being thought of as ignorant.

He was asked to what kind of mission that he would be asking and without hesitation, Lucius answered a guard or protection mission. They inquired how long the mission would be and answered at least a year. He also added for good measure that he'd be paying at any price with an airy tone.

Finally, he was now standing in front of a door and knocked tentatively. The door was opened by a black-haired woman carrying a pig. He was astonished and disgusted when he saw the pig dressed in a red jacket with pearls on its neck. He thought it must be a pet; as such as frogs are to wizards. But obviously, they didn't have much taste. Ignoring the pig, he turned his attention to another blonde woman with the biggest bristols he'd ever seen.

The Death Eater was quite surprised that the leader or Hokage was a woman. But the woman cannot be taken lightly as he concluded; she had an air of authority around her and was the type to command respect. She must be strong, the wizard thought. After all, she's leading those roof-jumping shinobis.

He shook his head with his thoughts and regarded the woman with respect. He doesn't want to get on her bad side. He doesn't want to get on the wrong side of his last lifeline.

"Lady Hokage," he bowed with much respect like he would if she was the Dark Lord.

The woman nodded and motioned for him to sit down. She eyed him just like how the brat back the forest did. It's not like he suddenly sprouted another head... or did he?

"I was informed that you need a guard. A year.. Rather long, isn't it?" she inquired straight to the point. "There were also details, as I have been told, that you would only want to reveal to me.."

Lucius nodded. He then started to explain his whole ordeal. About the wizarding world and its people. About the Dark Lord and his evil reign. About him wanting to quit and seeking protection. About his son and the Dark Lord's plan for him that would ultimately break the child. About him discovering this place and his decision of hiring a guard. While explaining, the wizard noted that the woman had watched him with guarded eyes, betraying no emotion.

Behind the guarded eyes though was curiosity and doubt. She had heard of other worlds and this was her first time encountering a person from another dimension. True, the man had proven to be quite peculiar and different. The woman could detect a difference between him and the people occupying this dimension. The aura and chakra was different from any civilian or shinobi. Though weaker, it also held some power. But as Hokage, she needed proof that what this man had been spouting was true and that he wasn't just some raving nutcase. She had listened closely to the man's words and she could tell she wasn't the only who's interested. Shizune had come closer to them than intended, obviously trying to make sense of what the man had revealed..

As the man finished talking about a certain villain that was resurrected from his world, Tsunade decided to venture and clear her doubts.

"I completely understand what you have been trying to tell us, Mr. Malfoy. But I need proof of this said world of yours which you have to admit is quite unbelievable."

"Let me then demonstrate, my Lady," he said with a smirk. Tsunade certainly doesn't like the tone of this man and of what he had called her.

The wizard, as what the man had proclaimed to be, pulled a stick. At this, Tsunade's brows had raised. What possibly could he be doing with a stick?

With a flourish of his wand, Lucius made a chair opposite him turn into a frog and back. He could see, triumphantly, that the Suenahde (he couldn't figure out why she had to have a difficult name and a ridiculuos one at that) woman was astonished as well as impressed. He couldn't help but smirk again at this.

* * *

><p>Naruto had only finished His 9th bowl of ramen when Iruka-sensei had come in barging at Ichiraku.<p>

"Ah! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed brightly. "Are you here to treat me?"

"Naruto, I knew you'd be here," Iruka said while sitting down the chair. "Tsunade-sama had called for you."

"Whaaat!" Naruto whined. "I'm still not finished with my ramen yet and I'm still way too hungry!"

"But Naruto, Tsunade-sama has wished to summon you immediately," the academy teacher told him firmly.

"She was quite serious about it too," he murmured weakly. Iruka does not want to cross Tsunade-sama when she was THAT serious. He came with an idea. An idea that would empty his pockets.

"Tell you what, I'm going to pay for your ramen if you go immediately to Tsunade-sama," he said.

Naruto thought about it. He would be able to save some money and he certainly would not get bonked on the head if he goes immediately. Eating 6 out of at least 15 bowls of ramen would be not so bad.

"Fine!" he grumbled. "Tsunade-baa-chan better had a good mission for me or something or else you'll have to treat me again!"

"What?" he argued. "What does Tsunade-sama's mission and me related to?"

"Nothing," the blonde answered. "But still."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just go already, Naruto."

"Great!" Naruto said happily while turning to leave. "See yah, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka laughed fondly. "Be safe, Naruto!"

"I will!"

Naruto was now going full speed to the Hokage's office. He wondered what Tsunade-baa-chan could want from him. It could be another interesting mission or information on Akatsuki or Sasuke. Naruto thought about it excitedly. Now, that would be worth something!

Naruto hopped on each house and was content to notice that Konoha is standing on its two feet again. Repairations are being made in each direction and people were being busy again. Pein's attack had certainly weakened Konoha.

Naruto was ever so glad that he was able to defeat Pein and bring back everyone to life especially Kakashi-sensei. It was dreadful to think Kakashi-sensei being dead. He had also somehow gotten recognition from the village from then on. If only the Akatsuki be defeated and Sasuke will return to Konoha, Naruto would be so happy than he would be ever be in his life. Except perhaps, he mused, when he would be declared as Hokage.

Naruto can now see the Hokage's office and with one last jump, he was now on Tsunade-baa-chan's window.

"Tsunade-baa-chaaaan, what is it that you want with me?" Naruto asked, glaring pointedly at Tsunade. "I didn't even finish at least 15 bowls of ramen and I was going for 25."

"NA-RU-TO!" the Godaime thundered, pronouncing the brat's name by syllable. "You do realize that you are in the presence of your client, don't you? Show some professionalism!"

"Client?" Naruto blinked. It was only now that he noticed the other occupant of the room besides Tsunade and Shizune.

Tsunade sighed. Naruto may have defeated Pein but he was still the Naruto she knew- the loud, obnoxious and grinning one. But the busty woman knew that Naruto had matured and gotten a lot stronger than she would ever thought he would ever be since Jiriaya's death. Heck, it was him who saved this village.

"You!" Lucius exclaimed, astonished.

Realization dawned over Naruto.

"Ah! Old man!" Naruto asked excitedly. "Would you be the client?"

"You know each other?" Tsunade inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well..." Naruto said rather hesitanty. "I fell asleep while training.. I was so exhausted and- and he saw me.."

"Again!" the other blonde said, exasperated. "Naruto, you should take a break! You just defeated Pein-"

"You know I can't do that" he said quietly while looking at Tsunade with serious eyes.

"But Naruto-"

"I can't just sit here and do nothing! The Akatsuki could come any day and I have to be prepared to face them!" he insisted. "And.. I also need to be strong to bring Sasuke back.."

Tsunade understood. She understood what Naruto has been doing and the reasons behind it. But Naruto- even NARUTO- should take a break. She rubbed her temples. Maybe sending him in this mission would be a good idea, after all...

Lucius, meanwhile, recovered from his shock and was then quite lost about what Naruto and Tsunade began talking about. He quickly dismissed it as Ninja stuff. But still, Red Dawn.. Creepy name.. (and this coming from a Death Eater)

Lucius was interrupted from his musings when Tsunade spoke again but this time in an authoritative tone.

"Naruto, you are being sent to a mission to guard Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. You see to it that nothing would harm this boy and guard him 24/7. Mr. Malfoy will see to your arrangements..."

Tsunade continued to fill Naruto the details with the help of the wizard. It was quite hard for Naruto to take it all in considering his shock at the existence of wizards and of another dimension. But it was when Tsunade mentioned the duration of mission that Naruto protested.

"But Tsunade-baa-chan, that's long!" he exclaimed.

"Naruto, you can treat this as a break and-" she said while silencing him with her hand seeing as the boy would open his mouth again. "If you still so wish, train yourself. This mission will improve your other shinobi skills."

Naruto was left in a stump. He doesn't mind taking the mission but A YEAR! That's way too long for Naruto's taste. But then, Naruto is a shinobi and he is not the one to refuse a mission. Besides Tsunade-baa-chan trusted him to do this and he really doesn't want to dissapoint her.

"Fine," he grumbled, admitting defeat.

Tsunade expecting a longer argument was quite surprised. Naruto did mature, she mused to herself. Nevertheless, she was quite relieved too.

* * *

><p>Naruto was now following Lucius Malfoy back to the place where the latter landed after entering the portal; the place was not far from where the first two met.<p>

Naruto followed quietly as he felt a mysterious aura surround them and he felt that it was quite foreign to him. He kept glancing left to right, being wary and vigilant to his surroundings as grilled into him from the many years of being a shinobi.

Lucius abruptly stopped as he finally pinpointed the exact location. Recalling the words, he chanted again all the while swishing his wand back and forth.

Naruto watched this with fascination as what he considered as magic was flowing freely from the stick. It was quite a sight to behold. The magic then developed them like fog and formed into a swirling mass of energy which formed into a portal.

Lucius Malfoy beckoned for him to go first.

With great reluctance, Naruto stepped forward and he felt an immense tugging at his navel.

* * *

><p>(1)This is what you called Id. Id is one of the three parts of the psychic apparatus defined in Sigmund Freud's structural model of the psyche. We studied this earlier in psychology and I just thought to share it to you guys. ;]<p>

(2)At this part of Naruto's story, Tsunade has already recovered from her comma. This story happened after Naruto returned back to the village after confronting Sasuke and Madara. I made up a time period gap between the earlier said event and Naruto's training with Bee. Assuming that it took time for the shinobis to form an alliance. _Assuming_.

My first story so I'm not really that good. Please bear with me. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Stay there."<p>

That was what Lucius Malfoy said before quickly taking off to who-knows-where and leaving Naruto in oblivion. Well, more like a dark, dank room. He'd been dragged here by his client and was unceremoniously dumped on a chair. He had barely had a glance of this enormous house.

Naruto shivered and he figured that it was still way too early in the morning. He wished there's something that could warm him up. Looking around, he figured that it wouldn't probably hurt to explore the room a bit. After all, he wouldn't just leave the room and it looks like that it would take a while before his client would come back. Besides, he needed to shake the chill.

Naruto jumped up and surveyed the room. The room was quite large and really fancy with its furniture and high ceilings. On the right side of the room was a very large and intricate fireplace.

Wishing he had fire, he neared the fireplace and unconsciously touched its frame.

"Wah!"

The fireplace was suddenly lit with a bright light.

_An explosion!_

Naruto blinked. There was now a nice, warm fire heating up the whole place.

"Cool," he said to no one particular. "Is this the magic they've been talking about?"

Naruto decided to explore around the room and see what more magic that it has to offer. He inspected each and every thing in the vicinity. Once, he poked a seemingly normal vase and it squealed!

Now, Naruto was indeed very interested. He never in his entire life saw a squealing vase. He grinned to himself. He poked and poked the vase many times, hearing it squeal and squeal again, until he got bored. Finally, he noticed something at the top of the fireplace. It was a statue of some kind of creature and curious, he decided to check it out.

It had a snarling face and was lion-like in appearance. It was hunched over as if protecting something. Trying to take a better look, he proceeded to touch the statue when it suddenly moved and shot him with red light.

Reflexes took over and he jumped out of the way just in time to see the weird light hit someone straight on the nose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco was about to reprimand the person who was making a lot of noises in this glorious day of no homework, no classes, no Potter and NO PANSY PARKINSON. That horrid girl couldn't take a hint that he was in no way interested in her but she wouldn't listen and kept sending him fawning looks. He couldn't begin to imagine what the girl was dreaming when she sent him with those looks. He shivered.

So Draco was in a very good mood to yell at somebody as he entered the living room when he was sent flying back with his nose growing big in an alarming rate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius swear he wasn't gone for very long. And what he was not expecting to see was his son flying out the door, landing hard on his butt and had his nose growing big by the second.

"What on Merlin's beard—"

Narcissa wasn't taking this very well, of course.

Faster than he ever seen her move, she was with her son in a second. "Draco!"

She looked wildly for the attacker. Spotting Naruto, she yelled: "Lucius! An intruder! How dare he harm Draco!"

She started sending the blonde boy deadly spells that could easily make the boy writhe in excruciating pain or make the boy… sterile. Lucius gulped. He hurriedly went to his guard's aid.

Thankfully, the boy apparently is very good at dodging. If only he could get him to stop yelling, the boy indeed has a very loud voice.

"Lady! Watch where you send those things! Whoa!"

She very nearly hit him.

"Narcissa! Stop!"

"Lucius, he's saying some foreign curses!"

"He what?"

Oh. Right. She can't understand him. He hadn't given him the Translation Charm yet.

Naruto did another backflip. Something that he had never done in his lifetime. He was mildly impressed… but now isn't the time. Really.

"Narcissa, stop!" He took her by the shoulders. "He's the guard!"

"What? You're calling for guards? Yes! Call for guards!"

"NO! HE'S THE GUARD!"

"Huh?"

By now, she has momentarily calmed as her confusion took over.

"He's the guard that I was talking to you about. Remember, the whiskered blondie?"

"Oh."

After a few seconds, she said:

"B-but he attacked Draco!"

Lucius stopped and he stared at all of them.

He couldn't hold it anymore. The absurdity of it all: Naruto's face of bewilderment, Narcissa's face of slight confusion and murder with the whole place trashed with her spells and not to mention, Draco's dazed expression with his nose as big and as red as a tomato right now. He suddenly did something he never did in a long time.

He laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I don't need a guard!"

"Draco, this is for your own good!" His father insisted.

"I can manage perfectly well on my own," Draco retorted." And I don't need some crackpot to guard me. He'll just get in my way."

"Then, tell us!" His mother pleaded. "Draco, please tell us what the Dark Lord has assigned you. M-maybe we can help you..."

His mother's voice trembled but he remained stubborn.

"I can't," he said flatly. "At least, not yet."

"But it might already be too late then!" His father said. "Please, just agree with us. It would give us some assurance."

"Draco, please, I don't want to lose you."

Draco looked to his mother's worried eyes and to his father's haggard face. They love him and are worried for him as well. They fear for what bad things may come to him. He sighed. But if it would ease them… that's the least he can do for them right now.

"Fine," he submitted.

His parents looked equally relieved.

"But that still does not change the fact that he managed to make my nose grow abnormally large on our first meeting!"

"Yes, about that…" Narcissa turned to her husband. Lucius shrugged. He turned to Naruto who was being quiet all this time. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Well, it was _purely_ accidental. You see…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_School._ He'll be going back to _school_. Naruto shivered. How come he had to go back to _school_. Life is just SO unfair…

He sighed as he looked at the mountains of books he had to read. It had been weeks ago when his client decided that he needed some tutoring. Some tutoring indeed! He only has to read at least 10 books a day. But there's nothing that a good Kage Bunshin can't do, eh? So far, he'd been doing pretty well as much as he'd been told.

His tutors were Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy themselves. Though, he preferred Mrs. Malfoy. She is less overbearing.

They can't afford to hire anyone for fear of Naruto being discovered by the Death Eaters or the Dark Lord. After all, news always spread so fast.

Draco, on the other hand, had been really busy with his Aunt Bellatrix. It seems that the woman had been teaching stuff to her nephew. He caught words such as "Occlumency" and "Curses."

Naruto knew Bellatrix Lestrange, of course. There's nothing that escapes him in this house. He had made sure to know every nook and cranny of it. There are quite a lot of people that visit the Malfoy Manor especially that Lestrange woman. They come and go in their dark robes as they need to talk to Mr. Malfoy for "things" as they call it. They are a dodgy bunch and he could see quite well that the Malfoys aren't too pleased with their visitations. Naruto can see them but they, on the other hand, did not know he existed. Mr. Malfoy specifically told him not to show himself. "It was still not the time," as he would quote from his client.

Right now, Mrs. Malfoy is in a heated lecture about Magical Beasts and whatnot when somebody interrupted her.

"Mother!"

Draco entered the room, looking breathless.

"Mother, I-I uhh... need some robes."

_That's what got him excited?_ Naruto wondered.

"Well, we can go tomo—"

"No! I mean," he took a big breath. "I want it now. Can't I go alone?"

Mrs. Malfoy looked at him funny but pursed her lips.

"No, you can't. I won't allow you. You very well know what dangers lurk around and our reputation isn't exactly the same before. Your father barely escaped landing in Azkaban. Dumbledore's dogs could harm you when we are not looking."

"I could go with him," Naruto piped up. "I mean, I'm his guard, right?"

"I don't know…" She didn't look convinced.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Malfoy!" The ninja said enthusiastically, excited at the prospect of going out and of escaping reading seven more books for the day. "He'll be safe with me."

"I trust him, Mother," Draco hurriedly said. "Besides, Naruto also needs his robes, right?"

_Now, that's suspicious. Trust? Robes? _Naruto wondered what his charge is up to. But he didn't really care. Maybe he could snag some ramen to whatever place they're going to. Heaven knows he had been separated from his beloved ramen for so long now.

"Well, I suppose," Mrs. Malfoy agreed reluctantly. "And you're right about Naruto. He really needs to get new ones."

She looked at Naruto's orange jumper distastefully.

"Hey!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"... not a child, I don't need guarding. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone."

A teenage boy with a pale, pointed face and white-blond hair appeared from behind the rack, wearing a handsome set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves.

Harry was not at all surprised to hear Draco Malfoy's voice here in Madam Malkin's but what surprised him was the unfamiliar voice that responded to Malfoy's earlier statement.

"That is SO not what you were saying to your mother a while ago!"

Another teenage boy with a tan, tattooed face and yellow-blonde hair stood next to the sneering Malfoy, holding a package of robes. He seemed to have finished his robe fitting a while ago.

"At least I'm not some loud-mouthed idiot that would pick _orange_ for robes," Malfoy sneered. "Your taste of clothes is as scarce as your brain."

Malfoy's companion did not seem a least bit bothered by his insult.

"I swear your family has some kind of grudge to the colour orange, don't you?"

"Who's he?" Ron whispered at his side. Harry shrugged.

Malfoy strode to the mirror and examined himself; it was a few moments before he noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione reflected over his shoulder. His light grey eyes narrowed.

"I was wondering what the smell is, figures, a Mudblood just walked in," said Malfoy.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" said Madam Malkin, scurrying out from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she added hastily, for a glance toward the door had shown her Harry and Ron both standing there with their wands out and pointing at Malfoy. Hermione, who was standing slightly behind them, whispered, "No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it."

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," sneered Malfoy. "Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers."

"That's quite enough!" said Madam Malkin sharply.

"Oi, oi!" Malfoy's companioin exclaimed. "Can't you put those things away? Geez, they're dangerous. Can make you sterile with a wave."

Hermione stared at him.

"Who's your companion, Malfoy?" asked Ron. "Another one of your stupid lackeys?"

"I don't see why you care, blood-traitor," Malfoy said the word with disgust. "It isn't really your business."

"It would be me who would decide if it's my business or not, Malfoy!" snarled Ron, standing to his full height and ready to sock the blonde.

"Where's your father, Malfoy?" asked Harry with equal disgust on his face as Malfoy. "Hiding from Dementors? He should be in Azkaban right now after the racket that he had caused at the Ministry."

"You can't land my father in prison, Potter!"

"Scumbags like him should rightfully rot in prison!"

Draco hissed but it was not him who spoke next.

"You know, the highest disrespect a person can get is when his father is being outright insulted in his face," It was the other blonde in the room who spoke. He looked very intimidating as glared at the trio fiercely. Harry felt as if he suddenly couldn't breathe. It was as if there's something in the air that was causing this. Malfoy looked equally shocked. "Watch your words or else you won't know what hit you."

Madam Malkin dithered for a moment on the spot, then seemed to decide to act as though nothing was happening in the hope that it wouldn't. She bent toward Malfoy, who was now also glaring at Harry.

"I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just..."

"Ouch!" bellowed Malfoy, slapping her hand away. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Ugh, I don't think I want these anymore."

He pulled the robes over his head and threw them onto the floor at Madam Malkin's feet.

"Man, you are such a prick, Draco!" said the other blonde, completely forgetting them. "Where are you going? Hey! Wait—"

And with that, the pair of them strode out of the shop, Malfoy taking care to bang as hard as he could into Ron on the way out.

"Well, really?" said Madam Malkin, snatching up the fallen robes and moving the tip of her wand over them like a vacuum cleaner, so that it removed all the dust.

She was distracted all through the fitting of Ron's and Harry's new robes, tried to sell Hermione wizard's dress robes instead of witch's, and when she finally bowed them out of the shop it was with an air of being glad to see the back of them.

Harry, meanwhile, was curious with Draco's companion. The three of them discussed the new person as they went to meet Ron's parents with Hagrid.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey! You could at least tell me where we're heading if I'm going to come with you!" The loud ninja said.

"Who told you to come anyway?" Draco said distractedly. He was planning in his mind what to do next. After getting robes, wands, books and potion ingredients, he'd go straight to the shop that was the purpose of this trip.

"You don't suppose there's any ramen around here, do you?"

"We don't have time for your stupid ramen!"

"Ramen is not stupid! I'll have you know that ramen is the food of the gods! It's the food that would ultimately lead the world in peace—Wait up!"

They were heading to Ollivander's to get Naruto's wand but he refused to tell Naruto, just to annoy him.

Draco briefly remembered what happened earlier. He had been surprised at what Naruto had said. He didn't expect him to speak up, much less defend his father. His respect for the other blonde increased a bit. But then, the ninja didn't know what insults he had said to Potter for the past few years.

He came to a stop and entered the shop with a display of a wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," an old man wheezed to them. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?"

"He needs a wand," Draco pointed to Naruto who was busy looking at the place with awe.

"Hmmm... come here, boy," he motioned to the blue-eyed blonde. As Naruto stepped forward, he swatted a measuring tape as it came to him.

"Don't worry; it'll only measure you... main hand?"

"Uhh..."

_Can't this go any faster? _The platinum-blonde is anxious if his discovery could work. This might be the solution to his problems.

"Right," Draco impatiently answered for him. The measuring tape began its business to measure Naruto's right hand. After measuring, it fell dead at the counter.

"Try this: Ash, 14 inches with dragon heartstring for its core.." Ollivander handed him the wand. "Go on, give it a wave."

The wand exploded in his wand while Naruto looked utterly startled.

"S-sorry, didn't mean to destroy it..."

"No worries, happens all the time... yes, try this: Holly, 12 inches long with unicorn's hair core…" He handed Naruto yet another wand.

"Yeah, yeah," commented Draco. "Just hurry up."

And yet again, it exploded.

"Hmmm... a rather difficult customer I see. Try this…"

Draco felt like tearing his hair out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" said Ginny.

"A what?"

"Look, they're so sweet..."

Mrs. Weasley moved aside to look at the Pygmy Puffs, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione momentarily had an unimpeded view out of the window. Draco Malfoy was hurrying up the street with his companion in tow. As they passed Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he glanced over his shoulder. Seconds later, they moved beyond the scope of the window and they lost sight of them.

"Wonder where he's going?" said Harry, frowning.

"Looks suspicious," commented Hermione.

"That ugly git is up to no good again," agreed Ron fully.

Harry was thinking hard. _Ron's right._

He glanced around. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were bending over the Pygmy Puffs. Mr. Weasley was delightedly examining a pack of Muggle marked playing cards. Fred and George were both helping customers. On the other side of the glass, Hagrid was standing with his back to them, looking up and down the street.

"Get under here, quick," said Harry, pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag.

"Oh, I don't know, Harry," said Hermione, looking uncertainly toward Mrs. Weasley.

"Come on," said Ron.

The three of them followed the pair, careful not to bump into people.

But Knockturn Alley, the side street devoted to the Dark Arts, looked completely deserted. They peered into windows as they passed, but none of the shops seemed to have any customers at all. Harry supposed it was a bit of a giveaway in these dangerous and suspicious times to buy Dark artifacts... or at least, to be seen buying them.

Hermione gave his arm a hard pinch.

"Ouch!"

"Shh! Look! They're in there!" she breathed in Harry's ear.

They had drawn level with the only shop in Knockturn Alley that Harry had ever visited, Borgin and Burkes, which sold a wide variety of sinister objects. There in the midst of the cases full of skulls and old bottles stood Draco Malfoy with his back to them, just visible beyond the very same large black cabinet in which Harry had once hidden to avoid Malfoy and his father. His companion is leaning at the far corner, clearly interested of what's going on.

Judging by the movements of Malfoy's hands, he was talking animatedly. The proprietor of the shop, Mr. Borgin, an oily-haired, stooping man, stood facing Malfoy. He was wearing a curious expression of mingled resentment and fear.

"If only we could hear what they're saying!" said Hermione.

"We can!" said Ron excitedly. "Hang on, damn."

He dropped a couple more of the boxes he was still clutching as he fumbled with the largest.

"Extendable Ears, look!"

"Fantastic!" said Hermione, as Ron unravelled the long, flesh-coloured strings and began to feed them toward the bottom of the door. "Oh, I hope the door isn't Imperturbable..."

"No!" said Ron gleefully. "Listen!"

They put their heads together and listened intently to the ends of the strings, through which Malfoy's voice could be heard loud and clear, as though a radio had been turned on.

"... you know how to fix it?"

"Possibly," said Borgin, in a tone that suggested he was unwilling to commit himself. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't," said Malfoy. "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it."

Harry saw Borgin lick his lips nervously. Malfoy's companion's eyes grew large.

"Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?" said Malfoy, and Harry knew, just by his tone, that Malfoy was sneering. "Perhaps this will make you more confident."

He moved toward Borgin and was blocked from view by the cabinet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shuffled sideways to try and keep him in sight, but all they could see was Borgin, looking very frightened.

"Tell anyone," said Malfoy, "and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

"There will be no need for..."

"I'll decide that," said Malfoy. "Well, I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep that one safe, I'll need it."

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"

"No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid, little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it."

"Of course not... sir."

Borgin made a bow as deep as the one Harry had once seen him give Lucius Malfoy.

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my parents, understand?"

"Naturally, naturally," murmured Borgin, bowing again.

Next moment, the bell over the door tinkled loudly as Malfoy stalked out of the shop looking very pleased with himself. He passed so close to Harry, Ron, and Hermione that they felt the cloak flutter around their knees again. His tan companion followed close but suddenly stopped. Harry's heart started to beat wildly when he looked straight at them as if he knew very well that they were there, hiding underneath the cloak.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto pondered what happened earlier. He could clearly see that Draco was excited when the old man man thought it was possible to connect the two cabinets together. Whatever that was. _Why would he want to connect two cabinets?_

Probably, it was something that was related to what this Dark Lord had assigned him to do. That can't be good.

He reviewed all the information that he had gotten from the Malfoys as he walked through one of the many halls of the Malfoy Manor. As he had gone to recall each and every detail, he realized one thing that he couldn't quitely understand. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw light coming from an open door as he passed by it. Curious, he decided to check it out. When he peeked, he saw Lucius Malfoy sitting with a glass in his hand, facing the fireplace with a deep expression on his pointed face.

"Old man?"

His client started. He obviously hadn't heard him coming.

"Have your parents ever taught you not to barge into someone's room without knocking?" said Mr. Malfoy.

"I'm an orphan."

The man paused. "Well, that answers a lot of things."

Naruto did not let that statement get into him.

"You look like hell, old man. Run out of people to reprimand?"

"I have no obligation to answer that." Mr. Malfoy answered primly. He shooed him to the door.

But Naruto was not about to budge. He was determined to get an answer to the question that had been bothering him for some time. The dark-robed man scowled at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, why did you ever join this Lord Moldybutt?" asked Naruto seriously, straight to the point.

His client looked like he was about to be choked.

"Lord Voldemort, you mean."

"Whatever," Naruto waved the correction off. "Why did you join him? Why when you knew that he was an evil sneaky bastard?"

Mr. Malfoy's face scrunched up, as if there's an inner struggle that was happening inside him.

"It could help me in my mission," the whiskered blonde added pathetically.

Mr. Malfoy's eyes narrowed but seemed to resign himself with a sigh.

Naruto quickly took a seat opposite Mr. Malfoy's. The long-haired man looked annoyed, clearly not wanting this to be a long one. Nevertheless, Naruto made himself comfortable and fixed his client with an interested gaze.

"Power," the man answered stiffly.

"Fame, influence, position, everything that a naïve selfish young fool would want in an instant without thinking of the consequences." He stared at the roaring fire, as though lost in thought.

"I was care-free, thoughtless. I thought everything was already out prepared for me and I accepted it without question. Money, purity of blood, family status and even the prejudice towards Mudbloods and blood-traitors." At this, the blonde man smiled ruefully.

"I saw Lord Voldemort that was so like me in many ways as the leader who would make all my ideals come to realization. His hate for Muggles surpasses even mine. With his intelligence and charm, I believed him to be capable of impossible things even ruling the Wizarding World. I believed that I would be safe if I follow him and be on his side when the time comes that he would be most powerful and feared."

Suddenly, the man in front of him became grave and looked as if he'd aged a lot of years. Naruto had often seen this look in older shinobi's faces that had gone through hard times in life and who carried many regrets. Naruto figured that it was hard for Mr. Malfoy to say a lot of these things to him and he probably does not let others see his worries. He now understood the callousness of this man.

"It was all shattered, however, when problems and fear began hitting close to home. My beliefs began to waver and I began to see things in a different view. When I failed, the Dark Lord was not happy. He punished me. I, who was the Lord's most loyal follower, was punished through the thing that I hold most dear: my family. He pressured my son to do things that I am not allowed to know. I dread to what nightmare my son would have to go through if this continued."

Naruto's client gave a shuddering breath. He paused and for a moment, Naruto wondered if he would stop talking when the man continued.

"I realize that Lord Voldemort's plan was not for the sake of the Wizarding Community. It was for himself. I finally understood that he was an unstable and dangerous man who would not stop at anything to reach his goals. He would use and manipulate everything and everyone that was in his disposal. He did not even have an ounce of care for his minions."

Lucius Malfoy turned to him and with a gaze that seem to bore holes into him, he spoke. "Naruto, I may not know the extent of your powers but I have to trust you to keep my son safe."

And Naruto did only what he could do at the moment. He smiled and with utmost sincerity and confidence, he assured the man.

"Don't worry, old man! I, Uzumaki Naruto, swear with my life that I would do anything to assure your son's safety. I never go back on my word, believe it!"

Oddly enough, he seemed contented with that. Naruto grinned.

"But what's your plan, old man?"

When his client didn't reply, Naruto looked incredulous. "Surely you've got some plan, right?"

"I'll figure something out, one way or the other," Mr. Malfoy said gruffly. "I'll contact you when the time comes. Don't you have to prepare for tomorrow?"

The shinobi looked confused. "What's in tomorrow?"

"You'll board the school train going to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Damn! Almost forgot!" Naruto's eyes widened. "I haven't packed yet! I better go. Nighty-night, old man."

And just like that, he disappeared as quickly as he came leaving a surprised and slightly amused Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Hey, everyone! So sorry that it took me a while to update.<p>

I have a very good reason: I forgot.

Err... on second thought... perhaps, it wasn't a very good reason.

You see, I was so distracted that it escaped my mind. So thanks to Ayume-hime for reminding me. If I didn't get her FF Review Alert, I wouldn't have gotten this chapter up. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story on alert and etc. So please do review so that I would be reminded and motivated to write another chapter up. I'd also like to hear from you guys. Give me constructive criticism, please. As you can see, I'm still improving myself. （^_^ ）

Sorry also if I had a very bad pace and also for the OOCness of the characters. Forgive me also if it seems kinda rushed… I did this all pretty fast. Please, please, bear with me. I'll improve myself, I promise!

OK, so umm… uhh. Let's just pretend that in this fanfic that Lucius Malfoy didn't land at Azkaban after what happened at the Ministry. Let's also allow Naruto to do some magic, kay? I also hate Pansy Parkinson so there'll be no DracoXPansy on this one.

Note also that on the next chapter, I'll change the fic's title to "**Draco's Guard**." And if you think that sucks, you could also suggest a title.

So that's all! Review, review, please! \（´∀｀）/


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"That bastard! Leaving when I'm not looking…" Naruto grumbled as he headed to look for a compartment to find a seat.<p>

Draco Malfoy was not with him at the moment. He left him when Naruto was momentarily distracted by a student who was demonstrating the powers of a certain Nosebleed Nougat to his friends. To say that Naruto was interested is quite an understatement. He instantly admired the genius who invented it. Imagine how many classes he would have been able to skip if he had those during academy days.

He discreetly made a clone to follow Draco to alert him if anything happens. Satisfied, he turned around just in time to find something jump at him.

"Trevor!"

Naruto instantly caught the toad. A boy with a round face bounded up to him, panting. "Sorry, I lost sight of him awhile back."

"Nah, its ok. Is he yours?"

"Yeah, my Gran gave it to me. I always manage to lose him." Naruto handed him the toad. The boy laughed nervously and introduced himself.

"I'm Neville Longbottom and this here is Trevor."

Naruto grinned at him. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"I haven't seen you before," Neville wondered.

"Yeah, well—"

"No! Trevor!" The toad jumped unto Naruto which he easily caught yet again.

"Wow! You're pretty fast. I can never catch him quickly enough," Neville commented, awed. "He seems to like you."

"Seems like it," Naruto replied, amused. He supposed that anywhere he goes, he would always have a close relationship with toads.

"Have you found a seat yet?" Neville offered. "You can sit with me." Then, he turned a little red and said hurriedly, "But it's ok if you don't want to…"

"Sure!" Naruto beamed at him. "Why don't I hold on to Trevor until we get there? He might escape again."

"Thanks," the boy replied, relieved.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello, Harry," said a familiar voice from behind him.

"Luna, hi, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you," said Luna. She was clutching a magazine to her chest; large letters on the front announced that there was a pair of free Spectrespecs inside.

"Where's Neville?"

"He took off awhile ago," said Luna happily. "He was trying to catch Trevor."

"Let's find him and then we'll look for seats," said Harry, and the two of them set off along the train through hordes of silently staring students. Harry felt thoroughly uncomfortable. He supposed he should have expected this after what happened last year.

Harry and Luna were still looking for Neville when said person poked his head out of a compartment.

"Harry! Here!" Neville motioned for them to come. Harry and Luna hurried inside gratefully.

"Where were you?" Harry asked while plopping on a seat. He was relieved to be finally out of sight from staring eyes.

"Never mind that," said Neville, excitedly. "Harry, Luna, I'd like you to meet someone."

Harry had been so distracted and relieved that he had not noticed the other occupant of the compartment. His eyes drifted to the blonde boy with whisker-like marks on his face, petting a seemingly innocent toad.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's new! He isn't from around here and he—"

"You!" Harry yelled, standing and pointing a finger to the person.

"You knew each other?" Neville asked.

The blonde looked surprised and pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yes! You!"

"What about me?" He said, confused.

"You're the one with Malfoy back at Madam Malkin's, aren't you? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

The blonde paused and appeared to be thinking hard. Then his face settled in an expression of recognition. "Ah! Now, I remember you! You're the one that Draco fought with!" Uzumaki exclaimed.

"You forgot about me?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"For a moment, yeah," he answered straightaway. Harry stared.

"I know we probably started out on the wrong foot," Uzumaki began. "But I'm not trying to pick a fight, honest!"

"But you haven't answered any of my questions yet," Harry said, suspicious. "You are friends with Malfoy, right?"

"Yeah… I guess. We are friends. Even if that bastard won't admit it." The blonde declared.

Harry couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this. Malfoy would never allow anyone call him like that. _They were probably closer than he had thought_, Harry speculated. _Or it could be that Uzumaki was just plain stupid. After all, it's a common trait among Malfoy's lackeys. _

"How are you related to Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"Good question," Harry commented.

"Well, my family and the Malfoys have been friends for quite some time and when I decided to study at Hogwarts, they let me stay at their house. You should see it. It's very big."

"You're not from Hogwarts?" Harry was surprised. He supposed that if Uzumaki was a student of Hogwarts, he would have noticed him already, given by his loud voice and brilliant hair.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, Harry. He isn't from around here. He came from a Japanese Wizarding Family," Neville stated. "You can easily tell from his name but not from his looks," Neville added thoughtfully.

"Oh, a pureblood then?" Harry almost sneered.

"Ummm… yeah?"

_What, he's not sure?_ The dubbed Chosen One's eyes narrowed.

"I've never heard of anyone transferring to Hogwarts before," Harry voiced his opinion. "Is that even allowed?"

"I think it is," Neville piped up. "Gran knows someone who does. I recall her saying it once though I don't remember who."

"It's all settled, old man Lucius arranged everything for me," Uzumaki happily said. A thick silence descended upon them.

"He called him old man…" whispered Neville, awed.

"Though I really prefer Pigfarts," the blonde continued, oblivious to their reactions. "I don't suppose Hogwarts would be too bad."

"Pig-what?"

"But really, nothing beats meeting Rumbleroar. He's a lion that can talk. How awesome can that be?"

"W-wha…"

Harry and Neville didn't know what to feel and was more distraught when another voice joined in.

"Pigfarts?" Luna interrupted. She had been busy reading the Quibbler with her Spectrespecs until now. Her large eyes coupled with her large glasses fixed the other blonde an interested gaze. "The Wizarding School in Mars? I heard that if you were good, the Headmaster will give you a ride in his back."

Now that their mouths are hanging open, Neville and Harry exchanged glances. _They've totally gone bonkers._

"Yeah, it's great there," Uzumaki nodded, smiling brilliantly. "Even Draco agrees."

"I'd like to visit there," Luna said dreamily. "Father says the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks thrives abundantly there. Wouldn't you love to go there, Harry? Harry?"

With a determined face, Harry turned to face Neville and with a silent and mutual agreement, they engaged themselves in a heated and enthusiastic talk of Quidditch to save their barely holding sanity.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Finally, here's Blaise. Someone who's sensible enough to talk to. _

"Blaise," Draco acknowledged as the dark boy slid inside the compartment. He'd been waiting for almost an hour already and didn't think he could endure much longer his lackey's bickering and Pansy Parkinson's fawning.

"What's wrong with this thing?" said Blaise angrily as he tried to close the sliding door that seemed to be stuck. Somehow, he'd gotten himself off- balance and toppled over sideways into Gregory Goyle's lap.

"Get off, Zabini. You're heavy!"

"This coming from a guy who's twice my weight," Blaise sneered. Goyle snarled.

For a moment, Draco felt something white whip past by but did not think much of it as Goyle slammed the door shut and flung Blaise off him; Blaise collapsed into his own seat looking ruffled, Vincent Crabbe returned to his comic, and Pansy inched closer to him, batting her eyes as if that would make her a whole lot prettier. Draco briefly wondered if his guard could also protect him from fangirls.

He had abandoned him once he got a chance to escape. It's not like he'd be killed on the train or whatever. He did not think he could stand the boy if he stayed any closer. It's bad that he would have to deal with him for the rest of the year. He could only hope that he'd be sorted to a different house. But for now he diverted his attention at the moment.

"So, Blaise," said Draco, "what did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up to well-connected people," said Blaise, who was still glowering at Goyle. "Not that he managed to find many."

This information did not seem to please Draco. "Who else had he invited?" he demanded, forgetting Pansy at the moment.

Zabini started to enumerate people from different houses. Once he's finished, Draco could not contain his irritation and he did express so. He sneered at Slughorn's lack of taste and claimed that the professor is senile. He was going on about it when Blaise spoke.

"Set that aside for a moment," Blaise interrupted, not wishing to hear more of Draco's rant. "Draco, I was wondering who was that person you were with when you arrived.

"No one important," the blonde stated, shrugging. "Just a family friend. We happen to meet each other in our way to the Express."

_They don't need to know more than that,_ Draco thought.

"Was it a girl?" asked Pansy dangerously. Blaise snorted.

"What's it to you, Pansy?" Draco said. "And quit touching me!"

"Awwww! Draco, honey, don't be shy!" giggled Pansy. "We'll be doing this a lot in the future when we're married so get used to it now."

"You're delusional," Draco said, trying to get away from her. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered while Blaise shook his head.

Their conversation drifted again back to Slughorn's meeting in which Draco seemed very sore about and continued to throw insults on Slughorn when Blaise mentioned that he wasn't exactly fond of Death Eaters.

"Well, who cares what he's interested in? What is he, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher." Draco yawned ostentatiously. "I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some fat old has-been likes me or not?"

"What do you mean, you might not be at Hogwarts next year?" said Pansy indignantly, ceasing fawning Draco at once.

"Well, you never know," said Draco with the ghost of a smirk. "I might have … er … moved on to bigger and better things."

"Do you mean…"

Draco shrugged.

"And you think you'll be able to do something for him?" asked Blaise scathingly. "Sixteen years old and not even fully qualified yet?"

"I've just said, haven't I? Maybe he doesn't care if I'm qualified. Maybe the job he wants me to do isn't something that you need to be qualified for," said Draco quietly.

Crabbe and Goyle were both sitting with their mouths open like gargoyles. Pansy was gazing down at Malfoy as though she had never seen anything so awe-inspiring.

"I can see Hogwarts," said Draco, relishing the effect he had created as he pointed out of the blackened window. "We'd better get our robes on."

The Slytherins went to prepare themselves but something caught his attention. He heard a noise somewhat like a gasp coming from the direction of Goyle. But Goyle did not make any indication if he was hurt or surprised. Draco frowned.

_Unless…_

When the train came to a complete halt, Goyle threw the door open and muscled his way out into a crowd of second years, punching them aside; Crabbe and Blaise followed.

"Oh, you go on," Draco told Pansy impatiently, who was waiting for him with her hand held out as though hoping he would hold it. "I just want to check something."

Pansy left. Now Draco was alone in the compartment. People were filing past, descending onto the dark platform. Draco moved over to the compartment door and let down the blinds, so that people in the corridor beyond could not peer in. He then bent down over his trunk and opened it again. He took his wand out, making sure to do it discreetly.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

A body toppled out of the luggage rack and fell, with an agonizing, floor-shaking crash, at Draco's feet, a cloak of some sort trapped beneath him, Potter's whole body revealed with his legs curled absurdly into a cramped kneeling position. He couldn't move a muscle; he could only gaze up at Draco, who smiled broadly.

So he was right. He could not help but enjoy this moment of success.

"I thought so," he said jubilantly. "I heard Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something white flash through the air after Blaise came back..."

His eyes lingered for a moment upon Harry's trainers.

As a thought occurred to him, Draco narrowed his eyes. Potter heard everything what they have been talking about especially the bit where he mentioned his 'mission' to his friends but he comforted himself that he did not reveal much. "You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here..."

And he stamped, hard, on Potter's face. As blood spurted from his rival's nose, he felt very satisfied.

"Now, let's see..."

Draco dragged the cloak out from under Potter's immobilized body and threw it over him.

"I don't reckon they'll find you till the trains back in London," he said quietly. "See you around, Potter... or not."

And taking care to tread on Harry's fingers, Draco left the compartment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry could not move a muscle. He lay there beneath the Invisibility Cloak feeling the blood from his nose flow, hot and wet, over his face, listening to the voices and footsteps in the corridor beyond. His immediate thought was that someone would, surely check the compartments before the train departed again. But at once came the dispiriting realization that even if somebody looked into the compartment, he would be neither seen nor heard. His best hope was that somebody else would walk in and step on him.

Harry had never hated Malfoy more than as he laid there, like an absurd turtle on its back, blood dripping sickeningly into his open mouth. What a stupid situation to have landed himself in... and now the last few footsteps were dying away; everyone was shuffling along the dark platform outside; he could hear the scraping of trunks and loud babble of talk.

He tried to make a sound, even a grunt, but it was impossible. He thought he could hear the rustling of the trees that surrounded the lake, and the far-off hoot of an owl, but no hint of a search being made or even (he despised himself slightly for hoping it) panicked voices wondering where Harry Potter had gone. A feeling of hopelessness spread through him as he imagined the convoy of thestral-drawn carriages trundling up to the school and the muffled yells of laughter issuing from whichever carriage Malfoy was riding in, where he could be recounting his attack on Harry to Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson.

Then he felt someone taking the Invisibility Cloak off him and Harry was surprised for he did not hear anyone approach. He tried to see who it was but failed for he could not see the person from his position.

"Wait, I think I know this… petrification? No… looks like a Full Body-Bind Curse…" someone mumbled. Harry thought the voice sounded familiar. Harry heard shuffling and noises like flipping pages. After a moment, a jot of red light went straight to his body after hearing someone say "Finite!" and Harry felt relief wash throughout his body and he even forgot Malfoy at the moment.

Harry instantly turned to thank the person but the words faltered as he was met by lots of blonde hair and startling blue eyes. Harry did not expect him and a rush of questions went through his mind. He noticed he was holding a book in one hand and clutching his wand on the other.

"Whew, took me awhile to figure what spell it was…"

"What are you doing here?" Harry instantly said.

"What? No thank-you?" Uzumaki scowled at him. "And I'm supposed to be the one asking you that question."

Suddenly, the train lurched. "Let's talk about this later. Let's get outta here." Uzumaki began pulling him to the train door and they managed to jump and land safely on the platform after staggering a bit.

"How did you find me?"

"Geez! Can't stop asking, can you?" Uzumaki exclaimed. "Can't you just be grateful that I saved your sorry ass?"

Harry glared at him. "It was your _friend_ who did this to me," said Harry, still mad at what Malfoy did to him. Even though Uzumaki just saved him, he can't help but feel irritated. Any friend of Malfoy does not spell good in his book.

"You asked for it," Uzumaki pointed out. Then, his voice lowered and was suddenly devoid of all warmth he had heard when talking at the train before. His face took a solemn expression and he looked Harry in the eye. The Gryffindor was strongly reminded of his first meeting with the blonde. He radiated of something. Something dangerous. He tried to hide his discomfort as Uzumaki spoke.

"You should stop your meddling and be a good kid for once. Knowing too much is dangerous, Harry. It could prove your downfall and can cause you very painful consequences."

Harry involuntarily shivered. The blonde looked at him and Harry felt like he was reading him. He found it extremely unnerving but he continued to glare, nonetheless.

"Harry!" someone called from behind. Harry turned.

"Tonks!" Harry exclaimed, relieved to see a friend.

"Where you've been, Harry?" Tonks asked once she got closer. "And what happened to your nose?"

"Draco Malfoy did it," said Harry, embarrassed.

"Come, we have to hurry or they'll be worried."

"Yeah, but wait. How about—"

Harry turned to point at Uzumaki.

"About what? Harry?"

Harry felt a chill ran down his spine. Uzumaki was nowhere to be found.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto felt his clone poof out of existence. Immediately, memories from the clone flooded his mind. Deciding to ponder the information he got later, he set it aside for a moment and directed his full attention at the current situation.

As Naruto was a transferee, he was told by a strict-looking woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall to wait with a bunch of short first-years for the 'Sorting.' He would be the last one to be sorted. He was told by Mrs. Malfoy that this is a ceremony that would determine which house he would belong. Naruto really hoped he would be sorted to Slytherin as that would make his job simplier. Though he supposed that being in a different house would not really hinder him, it's just that being sorted to the same house with his charge is much more convenient.

Behind the large doors, Naruto is getting restless. He heard his stomach growl ferociously and he groaned. He was distracted from his hunger however when the doors opened, revealing a large hall. It was so big that Naruto thought that another house could fit in. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

"Move along now!" Professor McGonagall said in a sharp voice as she came back to them, "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

"Now, form a line and follow me." Professor Mcgonagall instructed them. Naruto was the last in line and he with the first years shuffled to the front of the hall.

"Who's he?"

"Don't you think he's too tall for a first year?"

"Maybe he's lost…"

Naruto heard parts of conversations but stopped listening as he was distracted when he looked up.

"Holy crap, where's the ceiling?"

A few nearby students snickered as Professor McGonagall spoke, looking slightly amused. "It's bewitched, Uzumaki. It is bewitched to look like the sky outside."

"You know me?"

With a knowing look, she replied. "It is my job to know, Uzumaki. Hurry now, you're lagging behind."

"Oh…" Naruto walked fast as he caught sight of Draco who was refusing to look at him. Oh well. He hurried to the gathered first years.

Just then, Professor McGonagall wordlessly placed a four-legged stool in front of them and on the stool was a wizards hat. For a few more seconds, there was complete silence, and then the hat burst into song. Naruto was fascinated. When it ended, the strict woman began calling names and each student called was made to sit in the stool where he would wear the hat. Naruto found it very freakish. After a long list of names, Naruto was finally called.

"Uzumaki, Naruto!"

Naruto made his way to the stool slowly. He was slightly nervous all of a sudden. He could hear whispers break out when his name was announced. He sat and wore the hat gingerly.

"Mmmm… I see."

A voice whispered to him and Naruto realized that it was the hat talking.

"Brave and bold… you could belong to Gryffindor. Also extremely loyal and hardworking… works quite well with Hufflepuff. Mmmm… but definitely not Ravenclaw. Slytherin, eh? You want to be put in Slytherin? Very curious… Oh, wait. I see. You have a 'mission'…"

Naruto was praying fervently now. He was chanting the word Slytherin over and over again in his head.

"Well, I suppose your cunning is enough and you have a very big ambition… And it could help your 'mission'… A path to light and to unite… If this is what you want…"

Everyone watching Naruto was aware that he is taking too long. Whispers erupted once again and the subject of their conversation was the blond. The Slytherin House members were not giving him attention. They had figured he would belong to some other house than their's.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Yeah!" Relieved, Naruto jumped with his fists on the air while doing a sort of jig. "Oh, yeah! I rock! I'm in Slytherin! Yeah!"

Everyone was staring at him, utterly perplexed. Never had they seen anyone to be so happy in Slytherin. The Slytherin House members had their jaws dropped open. Their assumptions earlier had gone down the drain. Everyone's eyes followed him as he whispered rather loudly to the Sorting Hat, "Thanks, old hat."

"He's mental," Ron muttered and received a jab in the ribs from Hermione.

Without further ado, Naruto skipped to the Slytherin table, forced a space between Goyle and Draco, and plopped down on his seat. Grinning, he said to Draco who was looking horrified right now, "Looks like you're stuck with me, buddy."

To everyone's surprise and amusement, Draco groaned, slammed his head on top of the table and emanated a despairing aura.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. But don't worry; I'll try to make the next chapter a bit lengthier. Also, I've changed the fic's title to Draco's Guard. Hopefully, that's not a crappy title but whatever.<p>

Truthfully, I don't think this chapter is good but I really did my best. It's all kinda random, too. I promise that when I have time, I'll edit this chapter and all the previous chapters. So please do bear with me. :\

If you have noticed, I've put some AVPM references. Really, I don't know how it turned out that way. Probably the fact that I was watching it for the third time when I was writing this. I was seriously distracted because I kept laughing even though I've already seen it. And if you're asking how Naruto knew of Pigfarts. Here's a brilliant answer: How the hell should I know? LOL! XDD

I'll try to update a bit sooner but I won't promise anything.

So, again, please review and tell me what you think. ;]


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Green is so not my colour. I mean, it's so common that you could practically blend in the background. And this shade of green… ugh! Sooo depressing! Couldn't you guys have chosen a better colour? Who decided on it, anyway?"<p>

It was early morning and Blaise, Draco and Naruto were headed to the hall for breakfast. The peaceful morning that Blaise had anticipated was quickly shattered when Naruto decided to join them. The boy kept raving on about colours and what-not that Blaise wasn't entirely surprised when he looked over at Draco and saw his highly annoyed face.

Draco, who could not take any more of Naruto's rant that had been going on for the last ten minutes, replied through gritted teeth. "It was the noble Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, that decided on the bloody house colour. Maybe he fancies it. But I don't know. Nobody does. So quit whining and be quiet for a moment!"

Blaise expected Naruto to be taken aback but instead, the blonde replied. "Looks like somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I'm just commenting, y'know. He could've chosen a better colour."

"Like what? I daresay… _orange_?"

"Orange?" said Blaise, raising an eyebrow.

"The bloody git is obsessed with orange," said Draco with a shudder. "You should see him when we first met. He was covered from head to toe with the horrible colour. Good thing that Mother reprimanded him or else he'll be having orange robes!"

"Hey!"

"Orange is not so bad," smirked Blaise, deciding to humour Naruto. "It's a bright colour."

"See? Blaise agrees," said Naruto victoriously. "You're outnumbered."

"Like I care," huffed Draco.

They were now entering the Great Hall which only held a few students as Blaise and his friends decided to have breakfast early. They were heading to the Slytherin table when the loud blonde turned to Blaise and with a deep seriousness that Blaise had wondered how he could have been able to keep a straight face when he asked: "Say, Blaise, I'm planning to have the orange campaign to promote the significance of orange in our lives… do you want to be vice-president?"

For a moment, Blaise considered laughing outright but held himself when he saw Draco's expression. He had looked at Naruto like he had said the world's stupidest thing... which it probably was. He decided to play along just to torture Draco.

"Sure. Why not?" answered Blaise, grinning.

With immense disbelief in his face, Draco said before hurrying to the table and plopping on his seat: "You guys are mental."

Grinning from ear to ear, they followed Draco to the Slytherin table and proceeded to eat breakfast. Well, Draco and Blaise were eating breakfast but Naruto was practically inhaling his. It was a feat that was causing heads to turn their way. Draco, however, was not acknowledging the two boys' presence.

"So, Naruto, how are your OWLs?" asked Blaise, trying hard not to feel nauseous at the speed that Naruto was eating. Perhaps, engaging him in conversation would slow him down. "You haven't taken last year's OWLs as you were a transferee, right? But you have to have them if you would want to proceed at NEWT level."

"Oh, don't worry," said Naruto, looking up from his food. "I got them alright. I took the LOWLs."

"LOLs?"

"No, LOWLs," replied Naruto. "I have to take the Late Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations before enrolling to Hogwarts, you see. Mine's really not good but you should see Draco's. He's really smart."

Draco, who was grumpily eating his scones a moment ago, looked up and was surprised at the unexpected compliment.

"Oh, err… yes, that's right. I mean… thanks," said Draco, uncertainly.

"No problem," said Naruto and he beamed at the other blonde.

Blaise who was surprised at the exchange, didn't say anything but merely raised his eyebrow.

After finishing their food, they engaged on small talk while they waited for Professor Snape to come and approve their schedules. Draco seemed to be in a lighter mood after what Naruto had said earlier. Blaise had a sneaking suspicion that Naruto did it to cheer Draco up but he noted that Naruto seemed to be pretty sincere about it.

Finally, it was Blaise's turn and Draco was next.

"Well done, Draco," Professor Snape commented after approving Draco's schedule. " An O for last year's potions… your father must be proud."

"Indeed, professor," commented Draco, his voice taking up a proud and sugary tone. "And Father had said that it was because I have you Professor, a great and noble Potions Master, as a teacher that I was able to reach this achievement."

Blaise mentally rolled his eyes at this and Naruto, he saw, actually did.

After handing back Draco's schedule, Professor Snape turned to Naruto. The blonde Slytherin handed him his LOWLs with religious care. However, the Head of Slytherin House was not impressed with Naruto's "Dreadful" at Potions. Nevertheless, he was cleared to do Ancient Runes, Charms, Defence Againt the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures.

The three of them almost had the same schedules.

As they were turning to leave to catch their first period of Ancient Runes, Naruto looked back and bounded to Professor's Snape.

"By the way, Professor Snot," said Naruto, happily. "Do you like orange?"

And the world seemed to stop.

"That idiot," moaned Draco, horrified. And Blaise whole-heartedly agreed.

Draco ran and proceeded to drag Naruto before Professor Snot-err... Snape recovered from his stunned silence. Practically running, Draco hissed at Naruto while Blaise couldn't help himself but chortle exuberantly.

* * *

><p>It was only the start of the day and Draco Malfoy was currently on the process of developing a head-ache. For one, he had to deal with Naruto's constant blabbering that almost nearly got them killed or at least got them nearly hexed by Professor Snape earlier this morning. He had never seen the Professor's face look so… Draco shuddered. Two, Blaise seemed to be enjoying his current predicament. Three, he had barely understood what Professor Futhark, the Runes teacher, was saying at the moment and that coming from the person who got an "O" for Ancient Runes. Four, the blonde was stuck with Naruto and the filthy Mudblood Granger as they were assigned in groups of three. And last, but not the least, Naruto was unexpectedly a natural at this subject. He, inexplicably, seemed to know the exact rune to place in the exact position and for what exact use. He couldn't help but notice him and Granger nodding at the same time whenever Professor says something.<p>

Come to think of it, Draco moodily recalled, Naruto would always seem to be interested in the subject back when his Mother was still tutoring him.

"… uh, Draco?" Naruto whispered.

"What?" said Draco, off-handedly.

"Professor Futhark is calling you."

"Huh? What are you talking abou-?" Draco turned around and discovered that every face in the room was turned to him. He heard a few students snigger in the back. He vaguely noticed the Mudblood girl raising her hand. "Oh… uhh… pardon Professor?"

"For the third time, Mr. Malfoy," said the Runes Teacher, her face getting impatient. "Can you name this rune and provide its meaning?"

"Err…," Draco began. He was squinting at a rune that looked like a sharply-written letter R. He was having a hard time remembering with Naruto's whispers of "Raido! Raido!" at his back.

"Sorry, Professor," said Draco, annoyed. "I don't know."

Professor Futhark looked like she was about to say something, thought better of it and turned to the annoying know-it-all beside him. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Raidô meaning 'ride or journey' is the reconstructed Proto-Germanic name of the r- rune of the Elder Futhark ᚱ. The name is attested for the same rune in all three rune poems, Old Norwegian Ræið Icelandic Reið, Anglo-Saxon Rad, as well as for the corresponding letter of the Gothic alphabet r, called raida."

"Excellent, Ms. Granger," Professor Futhark's face breaking into a delighted grin. "Ten points for Gryffindor!"

"See?" Naruto grinned at him. "I told you."

Draco didn't know if he could survive this day. Come to think of it, he didn't know if he could survive the rest of the year.

* * *

><p>"We got so much homework for Runes," Hermione said anxiously when Harry and Ron joined her for their Defence Against the Dark Arts subject. "A fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and I've got to read these by Wednesday!"<p>

"Shame," yawned Ron.

"You wait," she said resentfully. "I bet Snape gives us loads."

The classroom door opened as she spoke, and Snape stepped into the corridor, his sallow face framed as ever by two curtains of greasy black hair. Silence fell over the queue immediately.

"Inside," he said.

Harry looked around as they entered. Snape had imposed his personality upon the room already; it was gloomier than usual, as curtains had been drawn over the windows, and was lit by candlelight. New pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk; Hermione hastily dropped her copy of "Confronting the Faceless" back into her bag and stowed it under her chair. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."

His black eyes roved over their upturned faces, lingering for a fraction of a second longer on Harry's than anyone else's.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe."

_You believe . . . like you haven't watched them all come and go, hoping you'd be next_, thought Harry scathingly.

"Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be more advanced."

Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; the class craned their necks to keep him in view. "The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

Harry stared at Snape. It was surely one thing to respect the Dark Arts as a dangerous enemy, another to speak of them, as Snape was doing, with a loving caress in his voice?

"Your defenses," said Snape, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures" - he indicated a few of them as he swept past - "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" - he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony - "feel the Dementor's Kiss" - a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall - "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" - a bloody mass upon ground.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" said Parvati Patil in a high pitched voice. "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," said Snape, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now. . . "

He set off again around the other side of the classroom toward his desk, and again, they watched him as he walked, his dark robes billowing behind him.

". . . you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Snape took his time looking around at everybody else, making sure he had no choice, before saying curtly, "Very well - Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," said Hermione, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six," said Snape dismissively (over in the corner, Malfoy sniggered), "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress in using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some" - his gaze lingered maliciously upon Harry once more - "lack."

Harry knew Snape was thinking of their disastrous Occlumency lessons of the previous year. He refused to drop his gaze, but glowered at Snape until Snape looked away.

Another hand shot up in the air and Harry was surprised to discover that its owner was Uzumaki. He saw Snape scowl before he reluctantly acknowledged the Slytherin and it made Harry wonder what the blonde did to be rewarded with such an expression.

"Uzumaki?" Snape drawled.

"Professor Sno- uhh.. Professor Sni- I mean, _sir_," he said while looking at Malfoy who warningly shot him a glare. "Is it really necessary, Professor? Saying your spells out loud also has an advantage. I mean, announcing what you're about to do could strike fear in your enemies as you let them know what's coming on to them. Also, if it was me, I'd like to know what killed me so I could do better next time."

"But then, you'll be dead, Uzumaki."

"Err… right. Forget that last bit."

Harry turned to look at Snape, unsure of how he would respond. But to his surprise yet again, he saw amusement in Snape's eyes.

"Sadly, Uzumaki, the people from the Dark Side don't follow the same rules," said Snape. "And I do recall, we are not from some crappy old comic book whose hero foolishly announces his entrance with grandiose music and who also shouts nonsensical stuff about saving the day and what-not and all the while charges at the opponent with his trademark move and finishes the opponents valiantly. Also, I think, that a mediocre thin pale boy"- his eyes flicked at Harry's direction and again he knew that he was the one Snape was talking about, seeing that Uzumaki was in no way pale-"will be no match against the Dark Lord, much less strike fear in him…"

Hot anger overtook Harry and he was about to say something when Uzumaki interjected again.

"Oh, so you read comic books, Professor?" said Naruto, almost conversationally as if they were only the ones talking. "You seem quite familiar with them…"

"No," Snape said blatantly. "And I don't like orange."

"What on Merlin's beard are they talking about?" muttered Ron, incredulous. "And they seem pretty chummy, too."

"Hush, Ron!" said Hermione, reproachfully.

Giving them his attention now, Snape gave them instructions: "You will now divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

Although Snape did not know it, Harry had taught at least half the class (everyone who had been a member of the D.A.) how to perform a Shield Charm the previous year. None of them had ever cast the charm without speaking, however. A reasonable amount of cheating ensued; many people were merely whispering the incantation instead of saying it aloud. Typically, ten minutes into the lesson Hermione managed to repel Parvati's muttered Jelly-Legs Jinx without uttering a single word, _a feat that would surely have earned her twenty points for Gryffindor from any reasonable teacher_, thought Harry bitterly, but which Snape ignored. Malfoy viciously kept sending Zabini jinxes while the dark boy tried to keep up with his whispered "Protego." The pair that was causing a scene, however, was Neville and Uzumaki. Harry wondered how they even got paired in the first place. Neville's croaked jinxes were all over the place as his Slytherin partner kept evading, dancing back and forth and yelping occasionally.

"Uzumaki, repel the jinxes," Snape barked, "not evade them!"

"Yes, Professor Snip!"

Harry didn't had the chance to ponder if his hearing was being funny for Snape was sweeping between them as they practiced, looking just as much like an overgrown bat as ever, lingering to watch Harry and Ron struggling with the task.

Ron, who was supposed to be jinxing Harry, was purple in the face, his lips tightly compressed to save himself from the temptation of muttering the incantation. Harry had his wand raised, waiting on tenterhooks to repel a jinx that seemed unlikely ever to come.

"Pathetic, Weasley," said Snape, after a while. "Here - let me show you-"

He turned his wand on Harry so fast that Harry reacted instinctively; all thought of nonverbal spells forgotten, he yelled, "Protego!"

His Shield Charm was so strong Snape was knocked off-balance and hit a desk. Uzumaki was beside him in an instant. The whole class had looked around and now watched as Snape righted himself, shrugging Uzumaki off and scowling.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry stiffly.

"Yes, _sir_."

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor." The words had escaped him before he knew what he was saying. Several people gasped, including Hermione. Behind Snape, however, Ron, Dean, and Seamus grinned appreciatively. Uzumaki was actually choking on his laughter.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," said Snape. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter . . . not even 'the Chosen One.'"

"That was brilliant, Harry!" chortled Ron, once they were safely on their way to break a short while later.

"You really shouldn't have said it," said Hermione, frowning at Ron. "What made you?"

"He tried to jinx me, in case you didn't notice!" fumed Harry. I had enough of that during those Occlumency lessons! Why doesn't he use another guinea pig for a change? What's Dumbledore playing at, anyway, letting him teach Defense? Did you hear him talking about the Dark Arts? He loves them! All that unfixed, indestructble stuff –"

"Well," said Hermione, "I thought he sounded a bit like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes, when you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorizing a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brains and your guts - well, wasn't that what Snape was saying? That it really comes down to being brave and quick-thinking?"

Harry was so disarmed that she had thought his words as well worth memorizing as The Standard Book of Spells that he did not argue.

* * *

><p>"Man, that was a riot!" Naruto said, laughing again as he remembered what Harry had said earlier. "I wish I used the same line on Iruka-sensei back home. His face would be sooo priceless!"<p>

"Who?" asked Blaise.

"No one, really," replied Naruto nonchalantly. "He was only the Great Naruto Uzumaki's teacher back home who had the special privilege of teaching the said wonderful person."

"Uh-huh… and I bet Professor Snape must feel very special to be your teacher," Draco stated. "You don't have Potions, do you? So, be gone already."

"Awww… come on, Draco. You want to get rid of me already?"

"Yes."

"Wah! So blatant! How mean."

"Hn."

"You remind me of someone."

"I bet he's a great person."

"No, he's just as stuck-up as you are."

"Why, you…!"

"Cut it off, you two," Blaise interrupted. "We're here."

Just as like Blaise had said, they had already arrived at their place of destination. There were already a small number of students gathered in front of the dungeon door, waiting for the Potions professor to come out.

"What's your next class, Naruto?" asked Blaise, striking up a conversation.

"It was called Wear of Fanciful Slippers or something."

"Care of Magical Creatures, you mean."

"Yeah, that."

"You must be bonkers if you seriously want to take that class," Draco snorted. "I bet you'll be that giant's only student."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, curious.

"You'll know," they said mysteriously to him, smirking.

A few moments later, Harry and his friends showed up, giving them hostile looks which Draco and Blaise sent back. But before they could utter words, the dungeon door opened and a large man came out of the door. As they filed into the room, Blaise turned back to Naruto and waved.

"See you later, Naruto," Blaise said, while pushing Draco who was glaring at Harry. "Come on, Draco."

After all of the students disappeared inside the room, Naruto saw that the coast was clear and quickly conjured a clone to keep an eye out for Draco. Checking his schedule, he figured out his next class was going to be held at the grounds by someone named Professor Hagrid. He quickly trotted to the said location.

Naruto already knew his way around the castle. It was mainly due to his clones who he had ordered to explore and familiarize the entire place last night. He had discovered secret passages, entrance and exits to rooms and grounds alike. He was convinced though that he had still not discovered everything. Naruto's clones will continue the expeditions at night. These are all vital if he wish to protect and guard his charge effectively in such a large place. Keeping an eye on him is simply not enough. Ninjas take every precaution, after all.

Reflecting, Naruto knew that Draco was given a special mission by the Dark Lord that he refuses to reveal. The wizard's refusal of cooperation would prove difficult for the shinobi. Naruto should do something to eradicate his charge's loyalty to the Dark Lord, make him see what is important. He would have to do this to help Mr. Malfoy's intention of going to the Light side. But for now, Naruto was left with no choice but to keep watch and follow his initial orders: Protect and guard Draco Malfoy. He just had to pretend to be loud and clueless to avoid suspicion. In other words, be himself. Naruto discovered that just being himself provides a good cover.

Naruto was on the grounds now and was searching where the class would be situated. He noticed that the place was deserted and no one was there besides him. He was beginning to wonder if his schedule was wrong or something when he saw the largest man he had ever seen. Deciding to ask him, he neared the man.

"Hey," said Naruto. "You know where I can find Professor Hagrid's class?"

The large man who had been so gloomy before, beamed at him.

"Professor Hagrid?" the man boomed, Naruto had to step back from surprise. "Why, yer lookin' at him boy!"

"Eh?" the Slytherin blinked. "You're Professor Hagrid? But you're huge!"

"Got a problem with tha' kid?

"Uhhh, not really…" Naruto quickly answered. "So where are the other students, sir?"

"They're not comin'," the giant grunted, suddenly looking away. "Yer me only student fer this class."

_I guess Draco guessed right._

"So… uhh… what should we do for this class, Professor?"

"Nah," the giant said, smiling again. "Jus' call me Hagrid. I've never been good with formalities and stuff."

"Alright, Hagrid," said Naruto, smiling brightly.

"What do ye say about meetin' a hippogriff, eh? I don' suppose yeh've met Buck—I mean, Witherwings!"

* * *

><p>Okay, it's official: I'm a big procrastinator. It's been months since I updated. <em>I know<em>. I totally had this whole chapter planned out but I was being lazy to just sit and type it all out. But then, yesterday, I was feeling really guilty and I was like "What the hell? Just publish the freaking chapter already!" and so I did.

And guys, I'm sorry to say this, please don't expect any quick updates yet. There are still a few holes in the story that I have to fix and I still need to edit the past chapters. Also, I have to plan real well how this fic would turn out. Truthfully, I did this all in a whim without any thought of what should happen next and I need time to organize my thoughts. And hey, I think I'm gonna be busy with all the paperwork I have to do for school. Also, there's the fact that I'm a procrastinator. Heehee!

So if you wanna motivate me to update the next chappie already or maybe just make me feel guilty, then REVIEW! I'd really love that, you know. 3

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! I crave for REVIEWS!


End file.
